


An illustration for "A Diseased Fancy", chapter 15

by J_Baillier



Series: Hell Be At The Door [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, BAMF John, Family Secrets, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Love, Lovecraftian, M/M, Peril, Pining, Supernatural Illnesses, Tragedy, Unrequited Love, violin!grunge!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier
Summary: The amazing Cecilia G.F. has done an illustration for a pivotal scene in the main story. (understandably contains spoilers)





	An illustration for "A Diseased Fancy", chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Diseased Fancy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554521) by [J_Baillier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier). 



> Illustrator: Cecilia G.F. Her [tumblr](https://cecilia-gf.tumblr.com), [twitter](https://twitter.com/ThanatosOfNicte), and[ artstation](http://ceciliagf.artstation.com).


End file.
